Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust - Chapter 1
by Scruffy18
Summary: A Group of children from a village that was destroyed by the Grimm are taken in by a research facility, who in turn conduct experiments on them involving rare Dust. 12 years later, they are still controlled by the facility whilst developing their new abilities and coping with a life imprisoned by those who saved them.


His hands felt strange when he wasn't wielding his swords, or clenched up in balls of fury. They felt isolated, like they were in a state that didn't match their intent or purpose. Not that it mattered to Rage. Everyday was the same, get up, gear up, and head out on the next mission. It's been that way for a long time. Ever since he and the others were taken from what was left of home, and brought to ISO Labs. It didn't take long for him to find out why they were brought there, but it was far too late by the time he did. So much had happen in such short time, and he just couldn't keep up.

His hands began to glow, and quickly calmed down to stop. He grunted. _Rage _he thought to himself. A cliche they tagged to him, upon the results of the experiment. He could still remember it like it was yesterday. A 12 year old boy, strapped to a machine, edging closer and closer with an injection of dust. "But not just ordinary dust," the lab rats exclaimed. "This kind of dust is very rare. In fact, we believe it may be the only one of it's kind." They all looked so fascinated and jovial upon their discoveries. It made him sick thinking about it. "This dust seems to react to peoples emotions. We believe when combined with a host, it could give the recipient incredible powers! You want to be a super hero, right? Well, we can do that!"

Lies. All lies to help convince a dumb kid to accept something he should never have known about, let alone accept into his body. _And it worked. On everyone…_ The glowing started again, and once more he calmed himself. What they said was technically true, but it had terrible side effects. He was much more prone to his anger than before, his violent outbursts causing them to isolate him from everyone for weeks. And in that Isolation he discovered the abilities the dust came with. As his anger grew, he got stronger, faster, more dangerous. And then he discovered his aura. His last week in isolation, he became so mad, he imagined swords in his hands and began beating at the door. And then the swords appeared, out of thin air. Crystalline blades, as hard as steel, and just as sharp and deadly.

As he grew, so did his powers. At first it was one blade. Then two. Then 3. And the numbers increased. It seemed they were connected to him telekinetically. And after several years, he learned to use them with only his mind. But that was something he kept secret. He hated his abilities, and preferred his artificial blades. When put together at the pommel they formed a double bladed sword. And thanks in part to the spending ISO Labs received, they were able to design it so that they transformed into assault rifles, using dust as ammunition, placed in the hilt. If there was anything he truly admired about ISO Labs, it was their attention to detail, and their quality of craftsmanship.

But that was as far as the his admiration went. They were monsters for what they did to the others. His brother, Zyan, especially. He was only six when they injected him with another kind of dust, but he had it worse. Far worse. He began feeling depressed, and hurt. When asked what he was feeling, he described it as _feeling everyones pain. All of it. Everywhere._ He picked up on his aura quickly as well, destroying half a wing of the labs when he lost all control one day. It appeared like a flashing light, followed by an ear shattering bang that deafened almost everyone in the labs. When the smoke cleared, he was alone, unconscious and surrounded by dust and bits of debris. All those caught in the blast were disintegrated. It was shear luck that only a few scientists that died that day. He's been in isolation ever since, only minor contact being made once a month.

It was pathetic, the guards saw him more than he could, and there was nothing he could do. Nothing, but go on yet more missions and wait until another month had passed. In the times he visited him he seemed fine. Whether this was due to medications or more experiments he didn't know, the guards assured him nothing bad ever happened. He knew some of those guards from the beginning. They were good men, and capable warriors. _If only they could have been home when the Grimm attacked. Maybe none of this would have happened._ There was no glowing this time. He wouldn't allow it. He refused to let his powers control him. The last thing he would do is allow ISO to confine him, the way they confined Zyan. Or the others, for that matter. _Hope, she's probably visiting Zyan now. Seems he's calmest when she's around. And Drake…_

He looked across the airship, looking at Drake, who was watching him intently. A full two years his senior, and looking the part. His long dark hair, unkept and tangled, those dark eyes seemingly devoid of emotion, broad shoulders, hiding the great sword/machine gun hybrid behind him. They both wore the same issued black long coats. The others with them, mostly elite soldiers, all wore both standard and personalized armour. Each one lost in their own thoughts, apart from Wolfe and Orion, who were discussing their plans for their return home. _They can talk for days, those two._

"Lost in the past again, Rage?" Drake said, his deep voice both startling and captivating him. "A little. These long trips between missions make it too easy."

"Just the missions? Seems like it'd be more than that for you." He looked him in the eyes. They had been best friends since before their home was destroyed, but much had changed in both of them. They were still friends, but not like before. Something was different now. "You would know. You were more the type to observe more than act." He paused, a glint in his eye. "We both wish we could have done more back then, Rage." It was 12 years ago, almost to the day, that everything changed. So what changed in Drake? "I know. At least now we're in a position that allows us to prevent something like that from happening again." He gave the slightest twitch on his face, the closest thing to a smile he saw from Drake at any given time. "You're right there. We'll do everything we can, For everyone." Rage was sure he meant that for more than just the people involved in the mission. "Right. For everyone."

It got quiet in the airship again, save for the two elites still planning their time off. It was a simple mission they've done countless times before. A simple patrol and possible extraction of endangered civilians if things got too serious. But that rarely happened. There wasn't a mission he had done that Rage and Drake couldn't handle. They were nicknamed _The Rampaging Dragons _by their squad members. It was more a joke than anything, but Rage could tell they felt it fit them perfectly, the way way him and Drake decimated the Grimm.

Drakes aura was somewhat of a mystery. He could sustain heavy amounts of damage without suffering a scratch, and could channel his aura into his weapons, amplifying his attacks. This made him almost impossible to bring down. He was also injected with dust, but nobody (save the researchers) knew what it was, as Drake was unconscious when they injected him. Although powerful, his abilities were normal relative to Rages own, and he envied him for it. _Maybe that's what is different._ Rage thought to himself. _Maybe it's the dust that makes him different._

"We're approaching the drop site. All personnel check your gear and prepare for landfall." The pilot said over the intercom. Almost everyone began rustling around, securing their weapons and checking their gear, making sure they had everything in working order. "10 second warning!" the squad commander yelled out, standing by the door. He pulled a latch on the wall, which opened the boarding ramp. As the aircraft touched the ground everyone got up, and began making their way out. They formed a perimeter around the ramp before spreading out. They had landed in the middle of a small village surrounded by forested hills, wood cabins on all sides. Smoke from small cooking fires still rose from where they were made. Not a soul in sight.

"Alright, you know the drill. Check the area for civilians and Grimm. Report on any suspicious findings." They began spreading out, heading towards the cabins. Rage and Drake headed for the largest of the cabins. "Seems pretty empty. Wonder where everyone ran off to." Rage inquired as he opened the door and peered inside. He saw stools and small tables littered about the single room building, a group of people huddled together in the centre. "Wh-who are you?" a frail young man stammered. "We're with the Kingdom forces, doing a patrol of the wilds. No need to be frightened." Rage said, motioning Drake in. "Are you here to take care of the Grimm for us?"

"The Grimm have been here?" Drake questioned, readying his machine gun.

"Yes, they wiped out all but one of our hunters. He's really hurt. Everyone in the village is here."

"How many of you?"

"21. It used to be 25…" He grew silent, and bowed his head. "There's no need to continue, we'll get you out of here. No point in staying here with the Grimm nearby." Everyone began getting up, a small group lifting a carrier holding a badly beaten man. He had cuts on his face that looked as though a tiger clawed him from his temple to his lower jaw. _Looks like the works of Lycans_. "How many Grimm did you see?" Rage said as he drew his swords. "Dozens. They came out of nowhere. I don't know where they are now though." Another man replied, looking desperate and afraid. Rage and Drake exchanged glances. "Were they all the same?" Asked Drake. "No, many were our size, but there were at least 3 or 4 really big ones, they looked like bears…" _Ursi_. This wasn't going to be a regular patrol.

"Get everyone to the ship. We'll get a medic working on the hunter and anyone else who needs treatment. Quickly!" Rage said as the villagers made their way out to the airship.

"Attention all personnel. This is Falcon-1, We have reports from recon of a large force of Grimm heading our way. 4 Ursi and a large group of Lycans. Prepare for civilian extraction and await further transportation, over."

"This is Squad Alpha. Roger Falcon-1, we have started extraction and waiting for transportation, over." The squad commander replied. "Expect next airship to arrive in 60 seconds. Ensure the extraction site is clear. out." As Rage and Drake exited the cabin, they noticed the others had finished checking the other cabins and made their way back to the airship. The last of the civilians finished boarding, and the ship took off. "Regroup at the extraction site! Prepare for assault!" The commander bellowed. Everyone formed a circle facing outward, readying themselves for the coming attack.

"Contact north!" One of the soldiers yelled, as 4 Lycans appeared from the forest and began making their way to them. The soldiers opened fire as soon as they spotted them, and tore them to shreds with their enhanced weapons. "Ursa south!" Another soldier yelled out. "We're on it!" Rage yelled, as he charged at the behemoth before him, swords spread out to his sides. Drake stood at an angle from Rage's vector, and began firing his machine gun at the Ursa. It flinched at the coming barrage of bullets, and gave enough time for Rage to launch himself into the air, and drive both his swords into the Ursa's head. It fell forward, crashing into the ground. Rage drew his swords from the beast, and began looking for the other Ursi. Three were crashing through the trees before him. Behind him he could hear the other soldiers firing non-stop. _Sounds like they were trying to catch us off guard. _He turned to Drake, who's grey aura was glowing like a dim candle in the fog. The soldiers behind him were firing as fast as possible, but the Grimm began appearing faster and more numerous. _If It keeps going like this, we won't make it another 30 seconds._ "Drake! Go help them! I'll handle the Ursi!" Drake nodded, and made his way to the soldiers. He unleashed a devastatingly accurate volley into the midst of the Northern attack, bringing the advance to a crawl at it's best. Rage's aura erupted into a crimson radiance, as he materialized several crystalline swords. He circled them around him like a ring of thorns, and one after the other he sent them flying at the Ursa. As he loosed one, he would materialize another to take it's place. His aura grew with every sword summoned, his anger burning in his veins. As the swords made impact, the Ursi were knocked back, ever so slightly as to prevent them from knocking over the trees that stood in their way. But they still kept coming, and one made it past the trees, and charged with all its remaining strength. It was then deflected off its course greatly, crashing into one of the cabins, exploding into splinters and shards of wood.

Rage looked to see that Drake had entered the fight, and had swung his great sword with such force it sent the Ursa flying. The last 2 Ursa veered off course, and began running back into the forest. "Drake! What about the others!?" He yelled, allowing the swords to vanish. "See for yourself." He replied, making his way back towards the extraction site. Rage turned around, to find the others boarding an airship, no Grimm in site. _Has it been a minute already?_ He thought as he too made his way to the ship. Everyone looked relieved and out of breath. "You kill all of them? It was starting to look like they wouldn't stop coming."

"They didn't stop coming. When Drake saw that Ursa charging you he turned around and charged at it. It was only after he hit it did they all stop and run away."

"Ya, good thing too! I'd turn my tail and run as fast as possible if I saw someone handle an Ursa like that!" Orion piped up. Exhausted and nervous laughter came from a few soldiers as Drake and Rage sat down.

Drake seemed disinterested in talking, and looked out the open hatch. "Someone want to close the ramp?" the pilot said on the intercom as the airship took off. As Rage reached for the handle, he noticed Drake wince slightly, as though he were offended at the very notion of blocking his view outside. He looked at the others, who seemed to be enjoying the view, or trying to lose themselves in it. He thought for a moment, before replying "Actually, I think it's best we leave it open. The guy's need the fresh air."

"Alright, just don't fall out the back!" The pilot replied. Rage noticed the Squad Commander looking at him. He nodded, as though in approval of his actions. He sat down and joined them all in their fascination of the view. In all the time they've spent flying, they never really looked out at the land below. And in all their time working out in the wilds, they never once saw a Grimm in retreat. And it was that fact that had an unsettling effect on the team. All was silent on the airship as they returned home.


End file.
